Dare or Truth?
by NeedNewName
Summary: When there's no fighting, no running and nothing on TV, whats left? TRUTH OR DARE! Go on this awesomely funny and silly adventure through New York with the flock! What secrets will be revealed? Why is Fang Jealous? Underpants on the Statue of Liberty?
1. The Truth About Nudge And Mike

**A/N: HEY!! Thanks for reading the story =]**

**Let me clear a few things up _before _you read the story, kay?**

**Its 3:00 in the afternoon and they're bored. The story is set _after_** **MR4 and they are staying in a hotel in New York. Max and Fang aren't together right now, but hopefully (and probably)** **will be by the end of the story. There _could_ be swearing so I'll just warn you with that. I'm splitting up each dare and truth into chapters** **so I'll probably be updating regularly because the chapters might be a bit short. (Sorry :'()**

**ANYWAY!**

**ENJOY!**

**and review at the end. Don't forget or I'll hunt you down and choke you in your sleep.**

**(kidding by the way, but still review)  
**

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"I'm bored, there are no good shows on," Nudge said stating the obvious. I continued to flick through the channels.

"Crap. Crap. Boring. Seen it. Lame. Dumb. Boring. Crap. Seen it. Seen-," I was cut off by Nudge's screaming, "I HAVE THE GREATEST IDEA!" she exclaimed.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" she yelled excitedly, and a little too loudly I might add. But that's Nudge.

"Why would you want to play _that_?" Gazzy asked.

"Because there's nothing _else_ to do," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. I took a glance at Fang and Iggy. They seemed bored. Nudge has a point, there isn't anything better to do.

But I'm not in the mood.

"Well, let's have a vote. Majority rules," Angel said maturely. I felt my heart swell with pride. She's growing up. I smiled at the thought, and so did she.

"Raise you hand if you want to play," she said while jerking her hand up in the air excitedly. I kept my hand down. So did Fang and Gazzy. Everyone else put their hand up. But I noticed Iggy did so reluctantly.

Fang and I sighed at the same time. Then we looked at each other. Fang cracked one of his rare smiles which made me feel drunk, even though I don't know what that feels like. I smiled back like a sleepy dope. We just stared at each other for a while until Nudge cleared her throat, bring us out of our weird moment.

I spun around to face everyone and straightened my T-shirt unnecessarily. "So, er, dare or truth, er… Nudge?"

"It's truth or dare, not, dare or truth," she said smugly.

"Whatever. Truth or dare then, happy?" I said.

She smiled and said, "…um… truth!" she said happily.

I smiled evilly. "Ange- a little bird told me that you're madly in love with Mike Myers from the Austin Powers movies, is that true?" I asked.

She blushed furiously. "…er…uh…uh…er…," she stuttered.

"…yes," she said finally in a shy voice, blushing the colour of a tomato. I giggled and imitated Austin Powers' wink and grin. She got even redder and everyone was trying muffling their laughs to avoid Nudge's glares. I couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off my face, which earned me a very, very angry glare from Nudge, the phrase, _if looks could kill_, was suddenly racing through my paranoid head.

I felt my smirk fall from my face when she said in a threatening voice, "I'll get my revenge… later,"

"Hmmm… GAZZY!" she exclaimed as he sighed, you could tell he didn't really want to play. Maybe he should just not pla- my thoughts were interrupted by Angel, "Majority rules, Max," she reminded me. I sighed. Fang looked at me realizing what I was thinking. I gave a small shrug and smile.

I spun around in the direction of Nudge and Gazzy.

"So, Gazzy. Truth or dare…," Nudge asked.

"DARE," he said firmly. Always the brave one.

"Okay dare then. Um…," she trailed off thinking.

Then grinned madly.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: So tell me what you thought. I know its quite short. I apologize**** about that, I'll try make it longer, okay? **

**I'm not sure what I'll do for Gazzy's dare but I'll think of something. Or if you want you could tell me what you want his dare to be.**

**Thank you for reading and you'd make me so happy if you review!**

**SO REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing ;)**

**Have a great day/night or whatever.**

**(ya better review man)**

**-Emily ;D  
**


	2. Walking In A Bathrobe Down New York City

**A/N: I told you I'd update quickly! This chapter is longer, I'm pretty sure. think =]**

**Review ppl.**

**OH YEAH! I ALMOST FORGOT! **

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! I'm not an old man people. Get a grip.**

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Gazzy saw Nudge's face and I could tell that he was mentally scolding himself for picking dare. Poor Gazzy. At least truth would have been quick. I'm scared for him. Nudge had the craziest look in her eyes… Angel heard my thoughts and giggled.

I turned my attention back to Nudge and Gazzy.

"I'll be right back!" Nudge said as she raced up the stairs followed by a door slamming shut. I glanced over at Gazzy. He looked freaked. I walked over to him, sat down and said, "Hey, Gaz, you okay? You look like your gonna poop your pants"

"I…I'm fine,"

"I can do this," He said. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"You'll be fine, Gazzy," I reassured him. I stroked his hair as we waited for Nudge to come back down with Gazzy's dare props.

Speak of the devil. Nudge came running down the stairs and said, "Gazzy, go into your room and put this on," she gestured to a medium-sized bag in her hand, "Then come back down here and I'll tell you the next part of the dare, kay?" she said.

Gazzy nodded and walked over to her taking the bag out of her hand before rushing upstairs and into his room. When Gazzy was upstairs I moved back to my old spot next to Fang.

Nudge was being uncharacteristically quiet, and judging by the frustrated look on Angel's face, she was hiding her thoughts about the dare as well.

"So, Nudge, what's his dare?" Iggy eagerly asked.

"You'll have to find out," she said with an evil giggle.

"What do you think she's gonna make him do? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" I whispered to Fang as he nodded in agreement.

"To answer the first question, I don't know, I'm no mind-reader," he said as he took a glace at Angel. "But then again, even the mind-reader can't seem to figure it out" he said with a chuckle, earning a glare from Angel who was sitting on the other side of the room.

A moment later, Gazzy came marching down the stairs in his outfit which we couldn't see, because he was wearing a bathrobe over the top of it. I took a glance at Nudge, who was smiling evilly.

Angel burst out laughing. What the hell?

"You'll see," she managed to choke out in between laughter. Probably figured it out from Nudge's head.

When Angel had sobered up from her laughing fit, she went back to normal, as if she wasn't the one who was laughing like a maniac.

O-kay… this will be a weird night…

"You got that right," she told me and Fang. Huh?

… Anyways… Iggy's been pretty quiet this afternoon. Probably trying to keep up with everyone else, since he's blind and all. Angel looked at me and nodded answering my silent question.

"Hold on one sec, don't do anything without me! I need to get something," Angel said as she walked up the stairs quickly.

I looked over at Gazzy. What was Nudge going to do to him? He looked kinda… embarrassed? Gazzy was hardly _ever _embarrassed. He did _really_ smelly and loud farts and was _proud_ of it for crying out loud!

Angel came rushing down the stairs holding my video camera. I gave her a disapproving look but she acted as though she didn't notice.

"What… Why… Is that really necessary?" Gazzy asked nervously looking at the camera.

"Yep," she answered. Ugh. She's been hanging around Fang too much, copying with the one word answers.

"So, Gaz, what do you think of your outfit? Personally I think it's kinda cute, ya no what I mean? I mean, if I saw someone like you wearing what you're wearing walking down the street I would totally be like, 'Oh, my god he's so funny- I mean cute, yeah I mean cute, and I woul-" Nudge was silence when she saw the look on Gazzy's face. He was glaring poison daggers at her. I heard Angel giggling.

"O-kay then… Let's go!" Nudge said.

"Where are we going?" Iggy and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other and chuckled, but it wasn't all weird like with Fang.

"We're just going to walk around New York, its part of the dare," Nudge answered.

"O-kay…," I said reluctantly.

"C'mon," Nudge yelled over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

We all followed her.

_*WHEN WE ARRIVED ON THE STREETS OF NEW YORK CITY*_

"Okay Nudge," Fang said. "What's the dare?" He asked, even though he knew she wouldn't tell. 'What's the dare,' that's the million dollar question isn't it.

"Stop being so impatient, you'll find out soon enough," she said as she headed deeper in to the New York City Streets. We followed her.

Gazzy looked like a complete fool walking down the streets of New York in a bathrobe. Angel giggled at my thoughts and nodded in agreement.

I glanced over at Iggy. He didn't look like he was enjoying it._ 'No. He's not,'_ Angel thought to me. _'Why?'_ I thought back. _'Because he can't see what's going on,'_ she answered. Then I had an idea. _'Angel. Why don't you send him mental picture of everything that's happening?' _I asked. Angel smiled. _'That's a great idea, Max!'_ she thought back excitedly.

I took a glance at Iggy. Angel was next to him whispering something in his ear and he was bending down to her level. All of a sudden Iggy's face brightened up like a Christmas tree. The next thing I knew Iggy had thrown himself into my arms hugging me. "Thank you so much, Max. That's the best idea ever. You have no idea how grateful I am! Now Angel can send me thoughts all the time! And I'll be able to see what everyone looks like and everything and colours beside white!" He said excitedly.

"Thanks okay, Ig," I said and smiled.

"Max, you smiled! I saw you smile! Angel-" Fang cut him off, "What the hell is going on?" I turned around and saw everyone except Angel had a 'what-the-frick-is-happening-face' on. "We'll tell you later, kay?" They all nodded except Angel who had a smile on her face.

We we're in a _really_ busy area in the main park. There was a stage in the middle that was obviously used for performances, but right now nobody was there. Only heaps of people. And I mean _heaps _of people who were sitting down enjoying their time in the park. "Gazzy, you're dare is…," Nudge said pausing dramatically. "…to take off you robe and…," She said pausing again. "NUDGE!" Everyone yelled except Angel at the same time. "Okay, okay. His dare is to go up on that stage and model his clothes for us… _without_ the robe," she said evilly.

Angel was trying to muffle giggles. Gazzy looked horrified. Iggy looked happy. Probably still excited about being able to 'see' everything around him. Fang looked confused. I probably did to. I mean, what's so bad about modeling clothes? It's not that bad, though I would still hate to do it.

"What's so bad about that?" Fang asked.

"You'll see," Nudge answered.

Still waiting for Gazzy to take the robe off…

"You _have_ to do it Gazzy," Nudge said.

What the hell is so bad about taking off a robe?

"I _can't_!" Gazzy said.

"C'mon, Gaz, how bad could it be?" I said.

"_Really_, _really_, _really_ bad," he answered. Over dramatic much? This is getting old. He needs to take it off and get it over with. It can't be as bad as he says. You _have_ to do the dare no matter how bad. I hope Gazzy will forgive me for this but it's the rules. I walked over to him and ripped off the robe. Everyone except Angel and Nudge gasped… then burst out laughing.

"Oh, my God!" I choked out in between laughter. Gazzy was glaring daggers at everyone. He was wearing a pink _**dress**_, yep, you heard me, dress. With yellow and purple flowers and frilly green sleeves on it. It was the _ugliest_ dress I've _ever_ seen in my _entire_ life.

Then Gazzy did something unexpected. He climbed up onto the stage and said fiercely, "Watch and learn, children,"

Everyone just laughed harder as he tried to swing his hips sexily while trotting the cat walk. By now loads of people were watching him laughing their heads off and whistling. Angel was videoing the whole thing.

After about ten times of walking up and down the stage he got off and quickly put his robe back on, fumbling with the strap. The flock and I were still laughing and the crowd was cheering and clapping. Gazzy was glaring at the flock though I could tell he was proud of his performance. That just made me laugh harder.

After laughing for God knows how long we stopped. "Okay, it's my turn," Gazzy said happily. "And Nudge. Watch your back…," he added. Nudge's face turned from smug to nervous. Which made us all chuckle.

"Okay. Ummm… Fang! Truth or dare?" Gazzy said. I looked at Fang. I knew he was going to pick dare. Fang was no wuss.

"Dare," he answered. See? I told you.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N****:****So what did you think? You have to reveiw! _Have_ to. No joke. **

**Thanks to the people that did reveiw ;) Your the coolest. But you need to reveiw. You know you want to.**

**Well, not really but i always wanted to say that coz they always say it on the movies.**

**ANYWAY...**

**Have a good week blah blah blah.**

**REVEIW. I seriously serious need you to reveiw.**

**BYE!**

**- EEEE-MMM-III-LLL-YYY A.K.A GentleWaters. **

**hahahah GentleWaters is a weird name. It just came to me, ya know?  
**


	3. FANG IS NOT A GIRL!

**A/N: OH, MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! I FORGOT ABOUT TOTAL! I can't really think of a way to make im just 'appear' so i might just leave him out of this story, unless you people have any ideas. **

**Review! =]**

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Gazzy smiled mischievously. "Okay" he smiled. Angel nodded at Gazzy with a smirk. He was probably sending her a thought.

"Fang," Gazzy said, "I dare you to sing 'Hit me baby one more time' by Britney Spears on the stage." Gazzy said smugly.

Fang let a look of horror escape. But quickly smoothed it out. "I refuse." He stated simply.

"You have to, it's the rules." Gazzy reminded him.

Fang frowned and begun lying smoothly. "I don't even know that song." Fang said.

"Everyone knows that song. Don't lie, Fang." Gazzy shot back.

Fang put on an innocent expression. "What are you talking about? I don't know that song, how do you know it, Gazzy? A fan of Britney?" Fang asked with fake curiosity.

Gazzy glared.

"No, I heard it on the radio ages ago, when it was on all the time." He shot back.

"I don't know it." Fang lied again.

"Do so." Gazzy said

"Do not!" Fang replied.

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me, shocked.

What can I say? I have a temper.

"Fang, sing the damn song! Everyone knows you know it!" I yelled at him.

"I. DON'T. KNOW. IT." He yelled back firmly.

Sure, sure. Okay fine. He can be that way.

"Okay then fine. You can sing a different song." I said.

"Thank you. I'd rather do _anything_ other than _this_." He said. Haa, haa, haa! He will _so _regret saying that.

"WHAT!" Gazzy yelled, "I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY THE DARE! AND I SAID HE HAS TO SING HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME. HE HAS TO DO IT! IT WAS A DARE! FANG IS A CHICKEN! I WALKED ON THE STAGE IN A _DRESS_! AND HE CAN'T EVEN SING A _SONG_!?"

I walked over to Gazzy and dragged him off into the corner where no one could hear us.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, MAX!? THIS IS MEANT TO BE MY TURN!" He yelled at me.

"Gazzy, take a chill pill! Hear me out okay!?" I whisper-screamed. He huffed and folded his arms stubbornly. I took this as my chance to tell him my plan.

"Make him sing something worse." I said.

"He'll just say he doesn't know it, that big fat liar."

"Make him sing 'I'm Not A Girl Not Yet A Woman' by Britney Spears." I suggested cruelly.

"Ooh, Max, I like the way you think," he complimented, "But that still brings us back to our first problem. He's a big fat liar." He added.

I smirked evilly and pulled out my phone. "That's where your wrong, dear child." I said.

"Why do you have your phone?" He asked.

"Its proof," I said, "proof that he knows that song" I said evilly.

"How is it proo-" he was cut off by my phone playing 'I'm Not Yet A Woman' with Fangs deep, manly voice singing along to the chorus. Gazzy burst out laughing.

"You're a genius, Max!" he yelled, loud enough the flock could probably hear. Iggy for sure.

"Where did you find this?" he said a bit softer, so the flock wouldn't be able to hear, not even Iggy.

"About 3 days ago, I was walking pass the bathroom when I heard him," I told him, "And I had my phone on me at the time, so I recorded what I could. Which is enough." I said smugly.

"So do you forgive me?" I asked him innocently.

He pretended to think about it before saying, "Okay, you've pleased me I suppose." He said as we walked back over to the flock, I snickered at his comment.

All of the flock except Angel, who was giggling, had a look of confusion on their faces. I gave Fang a look that said, you'll-find-out-soon-enough written all over it.

I felt kinda bad for exposing his 'big secret' to Gazzy. But it was his fault anyway, he refused to do the dare, and you _have _to do the dare no matter _what_ it is.

I got the feeling that was gonna come back and bite me in the butt. Angel nodded evilly at me, answering my thoughts. Not good.

"Fang, I've chosen a new song for you." Gazzy said.

"Uh-well, don't be surprised if I don't know it, I don't listen to much music." Fang 'admitted'.

"Oh, don't worry, I've chosen a song that I think you might know." The Gasman said smugly. Angel started giggling again.

"Really? What's it called?" Fang asked.

Gazzy paused, pretending to think of something. "Do you know…'Crazy' by Britney Spears?" Gazzy asked.

Fang huffed. "Get real." He answered.

"Okay. What about… 'Get back' by Demi Lovato?" Gaz asked him, his voice ringing with fake curiosity.

"Who's Demi Lovato?" he probably really didn't know who that was, neither did I frankly.

"I'll take that as a no…" Gazzy said.

Then a big grin stretched across his face.

"I KNOW!" he exclaimed. "How about 'Wannabe' by the Spice girls?" Gazzy asked him.

"Nup." Fang answered simply.

"Okay…," Gazzy said pretending not to know what to do next. Suddenly his face lit up, as if he'd found golden treasure. "I KNOW YOU LOVE 'NOT YET A WOMAN' BY BRITNEY SPEARS! DON'T YOU! YOU HAVE TO SING IT FOR US! I DARE YOU, FANG! I KNOW YOU KNOW IT! SING IT!" He challenged.

By now Fang had a faint blush on his cheeks. I smirked and Nudge gasped. "FANG! _YOU_ _BLUSHED_! YOU _BLUSHED_! YOU NEVER BLUSH! OH, MY GOD! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!!" She kept ranting on about it, then realization hit her.

"Wait, if you blushed, does that mean what Gazzy thinks is… _true_?" She asked, shocked.

"Okay, fine I might know that song," Fang admitted, everyone gasped again. "But I _hate_ it." He added quickly.

Angel, Gazzy and I chuckled, earning looks weird looks from Iggy, Fang and Nudge.

"Doesn't matter," Gazzy stated, "You still have to sing it." He said.

"But-" Fang began.

"No buts. It's a dare," I told him, Gazzy smiled smugly.

"But-"

"Aub"

"Bu-"

"Aub"

"Yea but-"

"Save it!"

Fang folded his arms and sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I'm only singing some of it," he said to Gazzy.

Gazzy smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked.

Fang glared and climbed onto the stage. After a while of glaring, he _finally_ began to sing, in a deep manly voice, that sounded really bad!

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl_

_There is no need to protect me  
Its time that I  
Learned to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes_

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl…_

Oh, my god.

Everyone burst out laughing, Angel was trying hard not to laugh so the camera wouldn't shake. Fang sounded so bad, it's just not funny.

No, I take that back. It was hilarious! Fang looked _really_ mad. I was suddenly scared for Gazzy…

And myself… Hopefully he doesn't find out about the voice recording on my phone…

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I've already written the 4th chapter so tell me when you want me to put it up. **

**HA! That'll get you to review!**

**BYE!**

**-Emily aka GentleWaters.  
**


	4. Shaggy And Friends

**A/N: 4th chapter! Enjoy!**

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Fang was still mad. But I could tell that he was happy about it being his turn.

"Hey, guys," I called, "Wanna grab a bite to eat before Fang's turn?" I asked. They all nodded and a chorus of 'sure's' and 'okay's' rang through my ears.

I motioned for them to follow me over to McDonalds. Nudge chatted happily the whole way there.

Once we arrived we went to the back of the queue. The queue wasn't that long, but it was long enough to be annoying.

Waiting… Waiting…

Then something caught my attention. Three guys pushed in.

They think they can push in front of _me_? Well, they are sadly mistaken.

I walked over to them and tapped one on the shoulder, which brought all of their attention to me.

"Hi," I said.

They eyed me up and down like I was a piece of meat. Pausing on my boobs.

Sexist pigs. That made me want to punch them in the face and break their noses.

I clicked my fingers in their faces and said, "Oi, up _here_." I said pointing to my face.

"Oh, hey, what do you want," one with brown shaggy hair asked rudely. Ugh, no offence, but his _face_! Can we say unattractive?

"I want you to go to the back of the line," I answered simply.

Shaggy huffed and folded his arms. "Why should we do what you want?" he asked meanly.

"Because I told you to," I stated simply.

"We don't do what we're told," Shaggy said with a laugh.

"_Real_ly?" I asked.

"Really," he confirmed. I smirked.

"Well, you will now," I told them.

They burst out laughing. "Who's gonna tell us what to do? _You_! You've gotta be kidding me! You're just a _girl_!" One of Shaggy's friends exclaimed.

Sexist _pig_!

'_Angel. You know what to do.' _I thought to her.

Angel walked over to me with my camera still rolling. She stood next to me and started filming the sexist pigs laughing.

I sat on a chair close by, getting ready to watch the show.

Suddenly Shaggy and his friends were running around acting like chickens. Everyone in the restaurant was laughing, some were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

The boys got on the floor and knelt before me like I was a goddess. I was laughing my head off.

The next thing I knew they had stood up and we're fishing through their wallets. Then they walked over to the donation box and put in $300 each in.

I gave Angel a disapproving look. Sure, they were dickheads, but this is unfair. They earned that money. It's theirs.

'_No it's not,'_ Angel said in my head. _'They stole it.' _she informed me. I nodded in understanding.

The boys went running out the doors like chicken.

Everyone was laughing. That's what you get for being stupid, sexist dickheads.

_Language!' _Angel thought to me.

Oops!

'_Sorry!' _I thought back.

We went back to our old places in the queue which was now 2 spots away from the register. This would be a good time to find out orders.

"Angel what would you like?" I asked her.

She paused, thinking about it.

"4 large mcnugget meals, and coke for the drink please," she said. "OOH! And sweet and sour sauce too, please!" she added.

"Sure, sweetie" I said with a smile.

"And, Nudge, what about you?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Could I have… um… a 2 big-macs and a large double cheese burger meal and a qaurterpounder with 2 chocolate thickshakes?" she asked.

"Sure thing," I replied and she smiled excitedly.

"Gazzy?" I said. He turned around to face me, a small smile on his lips.

"I'll have what Angel's having," he said.

"Kay," I said. Iggy and Fang could order for themselves. By the time I had Gazzy, Angel and Nudge's orders, we were at the front of the line.

The check-out chick had a fake smile plastered on her face and said, "Hi! What can I get for you today?" She asked a little too cheerfully.

"Hey," I said "Can we get 7 sweet and sour sauces, 2 large chocolate thickshakes, 2 big-macs, a large double cheeseburger meal, a quaterponder, 8 large mcnugget meals and I'll have… a large big-mac meal, 2 cheeseburgers, 3 large chips and 2 large cokes." I said.

Fang stepped in front of me to face the check-out chick.

"I'll have 2 quaterponders, 3 big-mac meals and 3 large fantas," Fang said and moved out of the way so Iggy could order.

"Hey, I'll have 4 triple-cheese burger meals, 2 big-macs and a large chips with 2 large strawberry thickshakes," Iggy said and stepped out of the way so I could pay.

I looked at the check-out girl, and as you'd expect was stunned, but made no comment.

"Er, that's all, right?" She asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Are you sure you will be able to afford this?" she asked.

"Yep," I confirmed.

"Okay… It comes down to-" She began, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry, just put it on my card," I said while holding out my card to her. She took it and swiped it in the machine-thingy.

After we paid and _finally _got our food. We sat down to eat, pretending not to notice all the stares. Nudge chatted happily the whole time like her normal self.

When we were finished we threw away our rubbish and walked back to the park where we sat down an a nice bench, not too far away from the stage actually.

"So… Iggy, Truth or dare?" Fang asked.

"Um… dare," he replied.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: Aren't I just an angel? You better review or else... **

**I'm not begging people, I'm _DEMANDING_!**

**I'll write the next chapter soon! Maybe even now since I'm so bored. I just got back from gymnastics.**

**I love you if you are a reader but I love you even more if you are a reviewer!**

**See ya!**

**-Em**


	5. You're Dad Is A Thief, Bubble Brain

**A/N: Here is the next chapter =] soz if its crap. but it will probably get better so don't worry. **

**Review =]**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, if you don't know that than you are seriously mental.  
**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Fang let out a small, quick smile. He began to take in his surroundings.

Pausing on a girl with blonde hair and humongous boobs. I suddenly felt rage and… jealousy? WHAT!? No! Not _jealousy_. That's _absurd_. It was just a brain typo.

…Well now that we've established that it is most certainly _not_ jealousy, what is it? Why am I all of a sudden so angry?

It's like I could rip that girls head off her shoulders. I took a sip of my soda from McDonalds that was still in my hand and tried to figure out why I was so suddenly mad at Fang.

'_Max. Isn't it obvious?' _the voice chimed in, startling me.

'_Uh… No?' _I answered, but it sounded more like a question.

'_You're in love with him, Max!'_

My eyes widened in surprise and I spurted out soda from my mouth like a fountain, wetting a woman's dress walking past with her dog.

She gasped in shock from the sudden coolness, and turned around searching for the person that wet her with a furious look on her face, the dog did the same… O-kay…

I quickly ducked my head down, pretending to look for something on the ground. The flock we're trying to muffle laughs.

I risked taking a glance up at the woman, only to have her inches from glaring at me with a murderous look on her face.

She looked about 65, wrinkles, glasses and 2 very large hairy moles on her face that made me want to throw-up. They seemed to just stare at you and say _'eat me, eat me!'_ **ICK!**

Her dog was looking at me like it wanted to kill me. "What are you looking at… pup…" I teased, loud enough only he/she could hear. The dog growled in response.

What? I couldn't resist.

"Uh… Hi!" I said nervously, trying to add cheerfulness to my tone. Bad move.

She just kept glaring, while the flock weren't even bothering to try muffle their laughs, they were laughing hysterically.

'_This is your fault voice! You just _had _to tell me _that_ while I was having a drink!' _I yelled in my head.

The woman was still glaring at me, so was her dog… creepy…

… Now might be a good time for an apology.

"…Uh… Sorry… About your dress…," I said nervously but sincerely.

She was silent and kept glaring before yelling in my face loudly, "THIS WAS A BEAUTIFUL DRESS! I WAS PLANNING ON WEARING IT TO MY COUSIN'S PARTY!" Her dog barked, backing her up. I don't like that dog.

Okay. Now I was mad. I said sorry and meant it, but she didn't accept it.

Big mistake.

One sorry is one too many. For me at least. I hate having to swallow my pride!

She's in for it now. I tried to be nice! And how does she repay me?

SPITS IN MY FACE!!!!!!!

I suddenly remembered Fang staring at that big-boobed chick.

This just added to my anger.

Wait. Why? I don't care if he stares at some stupid girl. Why would I?

'_Because you love him.' _The voice said, making me even angrier.

Did the voice want me to kill this poor woman that was already about to suffer my wrath?

I was mad.

I was loaded with snappy come-backs, rage, annoyance, anger and jealousy.

The fact that I was jealous added to my anger and annoyance.

"SAY IT, DON'T SPRAY IT!" I yelled back at her.

The woman looked shocked, as if she thought that I would have probably dropped to my knees and beg for forgiveness.

Not in this lifetime, girlfriend.

"Excuse me!? Where are you manners young lady!?" She said angrily as the flock snorted. Okay. So I was never one for manners… "It is your fault this dress is ruined. Look it no longer matches! There's brown splotches of your drink everywhere!" she said outraged. It annoyed me how she took her things for granted. At least she had proper clothes to wear. Ours used to be ripped and bloodstained.

Fury bubbled up inside me.

"Oh! I'm so, so sorry ma'am! I don't know what came over me! Will you please forgive me if I fix it?" I asked, sincerity dripping from my voice. I hope it doesn't seem too put on.

She looked and me suspiciously at my 'innocent' face and said, "Hmmm… How would you fix it?" She asked cautiously.

I smiled and looked down at her dress. Then did something she defiantly wouldn't expect.

I pulled the top off my half-full large coke and threw the remaining liquid onto her 'beautiful' dress.

She gasped loudly. I smiled proudly at my work.

"There!" I said proudly, "It now matches again!"

She opened her mouth about to say something but I cut her off with my hand saying, "I know, I know. You don't have to thank me. I completely understand," I said.

God, I must sound so cocky.

Oh well. That's a good thing.

The woman looked furious. The phrase _'if looks could kill'_ rushed into my head. I seem to be reminded of those words a lot lately…

Meh. Probably just a phase teens go through.

The mole-woman – like my nickname? Eh? Good huh – opened her mouth again to say something but I cut her off once again.

"I know. I'm an angel. I've heard it all before. Anyway, I best be going. Have a nice night!" I said not waiting for her response as I began to walk away, signaling for the flock to follow, who we're still laughing madly.

They got off the bench laughing and started walking behind me.

"Cho Cho!" mole-woman yelled at her dog. "Get her!"

The flock burst out laughing all over again when her little Chihuahua began to charge and bark after me.

The dog was so slow I could walk faster than its top-speed run.

So we just ignored it and waked over to the other side of the park, which mind you, was a fair long way. We'd lost mole-woman and her dog '_Cho Cho' _I believe it was…

Five minutes later everyone had sobered up from laughing so hard. Fang still had to dare Iggy to do something…

"So, Fang, what are you gonna make me do?" Iggy asked.

Fang smirked and said, "There's a girl over there sitting by a tree," I glanced over and saw the blonde with the big boobs from before and I was immediately filled with rage and–wince–jealousy.

OKAY! I admit it! Get over it!

"I dare you to go over there to her and use one of the most cheesy pick-up lines of all time on her," he dared.

Iggy looked very reluctant. "I… I don't know about this Fang," he said.

"Sorry Ig, you don't have a choice," Fang said smugly.

Iggy looked unsure.

"Just do it, Ig. Don't have a dummy spit like Fang," The Gasman said.

Fang glared. Gazzy ignored him.

Iggy sighed and got up. He began walking in the direction of blonde haried, big-boobed girl I so passionately hated. I need a name for her. How about… B&B-B? Blonde and big-boobed… Nah that's lame. How about…... BUBBLE BRAIN!

Perfect. It really suits her.

Iggy proceeded to walk towards Bubble Brain while we hid behind a nearby bush, video camera rolling.

Iggy was now standing right in front of her.

"Why hello there," Iggy said 'seductively'.

"Hey!" She said back cheerfully, twirling her curly blonde hair with her finger. UGH.

"Was your father a thief?" Iggy asked. The flock was quietly laughing.

She looked confused and answered. "…No."

"Well I think he was," Iggy insisted.

"Why do you think my daddy is a thief!?" She asked angrily.

"I believe he stole the stars and put them in your eyes…," Iggy answered dreamily.

She giggled, wanting him to continue. UGH.

"Do you have a band-aid I can borrow?" Iggy asked.

She looked confused. "Why do you need a band-aid?" She asked him.

UGH. She so _stupid_!

"I think I scratched my knee when I fell for you," Iggy said.

We we're laughing our heads off by this point, but she didn't notice, she's just so… UGH.

She still looked confused. "… I don't get it…," She said.

OH MY GOD! Bubble Brain was defiantly the perfect name for her.

Iggy looked like he couldn't stand anymore. "Uh… Okay… I'll see ya round…" he said as he rushed off towards us.

We we're laughing so hard our faces were purple. Iggy glared at Fang.

What has he gotten himself into?

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: If you havne't caught the gist of this story yet. It's gonna be how everyone gets their revenge. Get it?**

**Anyway. Review.**

**See ya. **

**-Emily...  
**


	6. Right Butt Pocket

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I'll update the next chapter quickly and the next chapter will probably be really long. Sorry if there's mistakes or if you think its rushed. Don't worry all you fax fans.**

** Max and Fang will end up together! **

**I just want to make it practical, ya know what I mean? Because I've read some Fax storys that are_ completely_ OCC and They're full on like, 'Max, I have a confession... I LOVE YOU!' and then Max is like 'Really?' and Fang is all like 'Yea' and then Max says something like 'I... I feel the same way..., I love you Fang...' then they make-out.** **Way to rushed. So when I'm tempted to do something like that I think to my self: No Emily, WWJPD?** **(What would James Patterson Do)**

**So don't worry! There will be fax.** **And no offense to people that write fax storys like that. Don't worry. Sometimes I'm in the mood for an OCC mushy, romantic fax story. But I want this one to be more practical. Actually I have read a really good faxy story, I think its called Mystery with Black Wings, check it out sometime. I haven't finished reading it yet, but it is so far pretty good. ANYWAY! I'm rambling. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does! OOH! GUESS WHAT! The fifth book is coming out this month! ... I think... Well, I better stop talking! ... or writing... Whatever!**

**Reviews are appreciated. And sorry I don't reply to them, its just i haven't got the whole e-mail thing down. I got a new computer, well laptop actually, and the e-mail thing is different...That was the longest authors note I have _ever_ done... wow... Sorry bout that long message! lol.  
**

**OK I'LL SHUT UP!**

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Iggy was mad at Fang. Ha. I wonder why.

Iggy looked deep in thought. This can't be good. His face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas day.

He scooted closer to Nudge and whispered something in her ear. She grinned evilly before nodding.

Then she fished through her small bag looking for something before nodding to Iggy again.

Nudge turned to me. "Maaaaaxxx," Nudge whined, "I gotta go…," Go? Go where?

"Go where?" I voiced my thoughts.

She gave me a longing look. "You know… _go_."

Then I understood. "Oooh! You mean you have to go pee?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes as the flock chuckled. "Yes," she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nudge, its all the way over there," I said pointing off into the distance. She looked peeved.

"Max! I gotta go!" She said again.

"We've established that. Can't you hold it for a while?" I asked pleadingly.

"Nope," she confirmed. I sighed.

"I'll be quick!" she added.

I sighed again. "I don't want you to go there alone," I said.

"What if I go with… Iggy!" She said.

I sighed. "…Fine…" I answered reluctantly.

She ran over and gave me a hug. But I thought I felt her hand go down and touch my… butt. Weird…

Agh. I'm probably just going insane.

Angel just randomly giggled.

Okay. At least I'm not the only one.

'_Hey! I'm not insane! I just… remembered something funny. Yea,' _Angel voice filled my head.

"So Iggy, will you come?" Nudge asked facing Iggy. He sighed dramatically and answered, "Fine…"

They started to walk off.

"Be quick!" I called after them.

**NUDGE P.O.V**

Perfect.

Everything is going to plan.

I have Max's card, Iggy is going to have the best dare, and his revenge on Fang by making him totally _jealous_, Angel told me Fang hates it when Max gets near any other boys apart from himself, Iggy and Gazzy, and I'll also get my perfect revenge on Max. She will _hate_ this.

And in this case it's a good thing.

The only down side is that Max will probably think I'm some kind of pervert from when I _borrowed_ her Max Ride card that was in her right butt pocket.

Oh well. She'll figure it out when the dare is over.

"There!" I yelled pointing to a store that had very… revealing clothing range.

"Okay. Cool. But we have to be quick. Or Max might get suspicious," Iggy said.

"Kay," I answered as we crossed the road walking towards the shop.

**MAX'S P.O.V**

We were they!? It doesn't take this long to go to the toilet. Unless the McDonalds didn't agree with Nudge's stomach…

"Hey!" Someone called in the distance. Nudge and Iggy.

They walked over to us. "What took you so long?" Fang asked, voicing my thoughts, though I would have said it in a more demanding tone. But that's beside the point.

I looked at them waiting for a response.

"There was a massive line," Nudge said.

"Yeah," Iggy agreed. "It was so boring."

Nudge nodded in agreement.

I sighed and said, "Okay, lets get on with the game. We shouldn't stay out here too late," I said while glancing down at my watch.

7:30. Wow. Time flys.

Hahaha get it?

Okay, I'll admit. It was lame.

"Max!" He exclaimed excitedly. I gulped.

"Yea?" I replied. Iggy was grinning, and so was everyone else in anticipation.

"Dare or truth?" He asked.

"Its truth or dare! Not dare or truth," Nudge said and sighed frustrated.

"Whatever!" Iggy said.

Silence.

"Well Max?" Iggy pressed.

There was not way I was gonna be a sissy and pick truth. That leaves only one option.

"Dare," I said bravely.

Ahh crap. This is gonna bite me in the ass.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N: MAUHUHHHAHA! Cliffy. Sorry if you hate cliffys. But don't worry I'll update quick 8) **

**Sorry about the ginormous note up the top. If you haven't read it you should, it might explain some stuff. And I so can't be bothered to write it all again. UGH.**

**So all you lazy bums, READ IT! Yea, I know you slack off... (I always do that... but that's beside the point...)**

**REVIEW! As usual.**

**-EMMMMMMMMMM!  
**


End file.
